Les OS d'Alézia
by aleziacullen
Summary: Voilà, je poste tout mes OS ! Il y en a que j'ai écrits pour des concours et d'autres non. Si je mets en Bella/ Edward c'est parce que pour la plupart s'en sera mais il y en aura qui ne le seront pas attention ! Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_**Character(s) : Edward/Bella **_

_**Rated : M Genre : Romance **_

_**Résumé : **__**Je l'aime. C'est plus. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. C'est plus. Je l'aime à en mourir. C'est peut-être trop mais c'est ça.**_

_**FEAR OF NIGHT**_

_**Je l'aime. C'est plus. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. C'est plus. Je l'aime à en mourir. C'est peut-être trop mais c'est ça.**_

**[****Blue**** jeans** (Jean bleu )

**White**** shirt** (Chemise blanche )

**Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn** (Entré dans la pièce tu sais que tu m'as brûlé les yeux )

**It was like, James Dean, for sure**(C'était comme, James Dean, c'est sûr )

**You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer** (Toi, aussi frais que la mort et malsain comme le cancer,)

**You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop** ( Tu étais genre punk-rock, j'ai grandi dans le hip-hop )

**But you fit me better than my favorite sweater** (Mais tu m'allais mieux que mon pull préféré)

**And I know that love is mean, and love hurts** (Et je sais que l'amour est mesquin, Et l'amour blesse, )

**But I still remember that day we met in December – oh baby** (Mais je me rappelle encore le jour de notre rencontre, en décembre - oh bébé ) **]**

_**Deux ans auparavant**_

Mes talons claquaient sur le sol sale du bar, touts les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Jamais, je n'aurais du entrer mais quelque chose m'y avais pousser. Je ne sais pas quoi mais c'était si ... fort, violent … saisissant que je n'avais pas pu résister.

C'était comme si … Je ne sais pas …

Mais rien. Il n'y avais rien. Alors les épaules basses je me dirigeai vers la table la plus reculée du bar et m'y assis. La radio diffusait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas **, **quand il entra. Mon monde s'arrêta de tourner et mes yeux me brulèrent, tellement le regarder me faisais mal. Il était beau mais ce n'était pas ça.

Je savais. Oh oui je savais. Il dégageait une aura malsaine, puissante, masculine, il puait le sexe à trois mètres à la ronde et _ça_ ce n'était _pas_ _bon_ pour _moi. _Il portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement ses abdos et un jeans bleu légèrement descendu sur ses hanches. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'il faisait nuit, typique. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens surement dans l'espoir de trouver sa nouvelle proie tout en ne posant jamais un regard vers moi comme si il m'ignorait en ne m'ayant jamais vue. J'étais frustrée pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas me regarder ? J'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je ne m'aperçus même pas que quelqu'un avait pris place face à moi. Bien sur. C'était _lui_. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui la chance me souriait ou peut-être pas …

_-Alors tu te caches ? _Demanda-t-il tout en sortant une cigarette de derrière son oreille. Il chercha son briquet, c'était un test. _Bien j'imagine que tu ne fumes pas. Tant mieux, au moins j'embrasserais pas un cendrier !_ Lança t-il tout en rigolant. Quel culot ! Et même si il avait raison je ne pouvait pas ne rien dire.

_-De un, qui te dis que tu vas m'embrasser et de deux pourquoi moi devrais-je embrasser un « cendrier » comme tu le dis si bien ?_ Il rit légèrement puis me regarda fixement comme si il cherchait quelque chose au-delà de mes yeux. Cela dura … je ne sais pas trois minutes peut-être trois heures même ;je ne savais pas, je ne savais juste plus. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient tellement que même si j'avais voulu faire ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un petit mouvement je n'aurais pas pu.

Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il une telle emprise sur moi non pas seulement sur mon cerveau mais sur mon corps aussi. Car si en apparence je semblais sereine à l'intérieur je bouillais littéralement. Pas de désir, non, mon corps – j' – avais juste une sorte de besoin viscéral de le toucher pas forcément sexuellement parlant, juste … le toucher.

Soudain, il se releva sur sa chaise et dit :

-_Bien, je pense que je vais y aller … _

-A_ttends !_ Criais-je pathétiquement. _Tu m'a promis un baiser que je sache … O_ui, j'avais surement sorti la chose la plus débile que j'ai trouvé mais j'en avais besoin. En tout cas il du prendre ça pour une blague car il rit.

-_Très bien, tout ce que madame veut, madame auras. _

Et je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que ses lèvres était déjà sur les miennes. Ce baiser étrangement sonna comme le début de mes emmerdes et pourtant ma vie n'était déjà qu'une merde alors … Plus vite que prévu il se retira et tourna les talons sans un regard vers moi. Non, il ne s'était pas retourné et je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Pourquoi alors avait-je le pressentiment que ce n'était le début ? Je ne connaissais cet homme que depuis quelques minutes, nous n'avions échangé seulement deux phrase et déjà mon corps le réclamé mais je n'était pas une de ces pauvres filles nunuches qui croient au grand amour. Bien sur je croie à l'âme sœur mais pas à l'amour parfait parce que je suis bien placée pour savoir que l'amour ce n'est pas juste un mec rencontré à l'université (d'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps que l'université ne m'avait plus vue) trois ans de vie commune, un mariage avec la famille, une nuit de noces plus que douteuse pour finir femme au foyer, quatre enfants et un mari présent une semaine tout les deux mois****. Bien sur, il y a des gens à qui cette vie plait alors ils sont heureux et au fond peut-être que c'est tout ce qui compte … être heureux et chacun à notre manière essayons de vivre notre vie d'une manière différente, de juste être heureux. Mais au fond qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Une fin ? Peut-être, en tout cas moi il y a bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté de chercher. A quoi cela sert car de toute façon on pourra essayer et arriver à être différent mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est tous arrivés sur cette terre de la même façon alors dans la suite logique des choses on finira de la même façon. Mais nous sommes humain alors comme notre nature l'exige nous essayons en vain de devenir quelqu'un dans ce monde si vaste. Mais qui se souviendras de moi dans … dix, vingt, cinquante ans. La réponse est simple : personne. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire je ne suis pas pessimiste juste réaliste, un peu trop peut-être.

Je me levais et rentrais chez moi, la journée avait été longue même si je n'avais rien fait de spécial.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que j'avais rencontré mon charmant inconnu et je dois avouer que je l'avais oublier bien que mon corps, lui ne l'avait pas oublier. Chaque jour, je me levais mon corps toujours plus en manque de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'avais essayé de combler mon besoin avec des coups d'un soir mais rien n'y faisait j'avais besoin de _lui_. Désespérément. Mon moral aussi en prenait un coup, j'étais toujours fatiguée, lasse, vide presque … morte.

Alors, un fois n'est pas coutume, je sortis de chez moi vers une heure du matin mon colt dans une petite pochette, je l'avais acquis après qu'un pervers ai essayé de me violer dans une petite ruelle. Autant dire que c'était la pire soirée de ma vie. J'avançais tranquillement dans la nuit quand des bruits étouffés me parvinrent, surement une bagarre. Je continuais à avancer quand j'entendis une voix ou plutôt un cri de douleur. _Son _cri de douleur. Prise dans l'adrénaline du moment je courus jusqu'à cette ruelle et sortis mon colt le pointant sur les trois cons qui tabassaient _mon_ inconnu. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner que j'avais déjà tiré. Un avait une balle dans la tête et les deux autres dans le cœur appelait ça la chance du débutant, l'adrénaline ou autres conneries de ce genre mais en tout cas je venais quand même de commettre un crime, j'avais commis un meurtre. Pour lui. Quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. Et le pire je croie c'est que je n'avais aucun regret et au fond de moi je savais que je n'en aurais _jamais. _C'est la voix de mon inconnu qui me sortit de mes pensées :

_-Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, tu sais mais puisque tu m'a sauvé et qu'on est destiné à se revoir je vais t'appeler « mon ange gardien » ! _Lança-t-il comme si le mec mort à ses pieds le crane pissant le sang n'existait pas.

-_Viens. _Lui répondis-je doucement et commençais à partir direction la maison. Je savais qu'il me suivait car je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Il devait être dans ses pensées car il n'ouvrit pas la bouche tout le long du trajet. Et moi, je pensais à ce que j'avais fait. Tuer n'était pas rien pourtant je ne ressentais rien. Rien. Que voulais dire «rien» ? Selon un dictionnaire «rien» exprime l'absence de quelque chose mais comment un mot qui exprime une absence peu vouloir dire autant de chose pour moi en ce moment. Je ne savais pas, encore une fois, je ne savais juste plus.

Une fois arrivé à destination j'ouvris la porte de ma maison et laissais passer mon invité.

-_Charmante petite maison, tu dois être pétée de tune !_ S'exclama t-il.

-_Merci, mais tu es loin du compte … hum … _

_-Edward._

_-Eh bien, Edward pour ta gouverne c'est la maison de mon père qui est mort y a trois ans maintenant._

_-Ah._

Je me détournais pour qu'il ne voie pas ma douleur à travers mes yeux. Charlie était un sujet sensible. Il était mort il y trois ans, un an après que j'eus emménagé chez lui car Renée m'avait gentiment mise à la rue. Super ! Soudain, je sentis des bras forts m'entourer. Il s'emboitait à merveille avec mon corps. Très vite ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur moi, remontant vers ma poitrine, il la malaxa me faisant ainsi gémir. Entre ses mains expertes je n'étais qu'une pauvre marionnette, tout n'était que sensualité et érotisme mais qui pourrait m'en blâmer ? Certainement pas lui. Il me retourna et me poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Il m'embrassa et nous nous battions pour avoir le contrôle à partir de se ce moment là la bête en nous l'avait emporté et j'avais su, su que j'étais foutue. Si j'avais eu une chance de reprendre un jour le cours normal de ma petite vie, je l'avais perdue. Oui, tout n'était que bestialité quand il m'avait prise contre ce mur dans la pénombre ou quand il m'avait portée jusqu'à ma chambre pour continuer. J'étais foutue et je m'en foutais.

Le lendemain, je me levais à ses cotés et contrairement à ce que vous croyez nous n'affichâmes jamais d'immense sourire de satisfaction car une discussion nous attendait. Nous le savions, lui comme moi.

-_Pourquoi ?_ Lui demandai-je doucement.

-_Parce que. Et toi, pourquoi ?_ Me répondit-il.

-_Parce que._ Soufflais-je.

Il se leva, s'habilla et partis. Je ne l'en empêchai pas. Il reviendra. Parce qu'il m'appartenait et qu'il en était conscient. Nous avions fait un choix à nous de l'assumer.

**[** **I ****will**** love you ****till**** the ****end**** of time** (Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps )

**I would ****wait**** a million ****years **(J'attendrais un million d'années )

**Promise ****you'll ****remember ****that ****you're**** mine**(Promets-moi que tu te rappelleras que tu es à moi )

**Baby ****can**** you see ****through**** the ****tears**(Bébé, peux-tu voir à travers les larmes )

**Love you more**(Je t'aime plus )

**Than those bitches before**(Que ces garces d'avant )

**Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember **(Dis que tu t'en rappelleras - oh bébé – dis que tu t'en rappelleras )

**I ****will**** love you ****till**** the ****end**** of time**(Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps ) **]**

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Bien sur, il était revenu. Nous nous sommes aimé pendant un an sans que je ne sache le pourquoi du comment. Et maintenant je me retrouvais dans une maison, seul, à l'attendre … parce que je l'aime.

**[** **Big dreams **( Grands rêves )

**Gangster **( Gangster)

**Said you had to leave to start your life over **(Tu a dis que tu devais partir pour recommencer ta vie)

**I was like « No please stay here **( J'étais comme: "Non, s'il te plait reste-là )

**We don't need no ****money**** we can ****make**** it all ****work**** » **(Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, nous pouvons faire sans")

**But ****he****headed**** out on ****Sunday****, ****said****he'd**** come home ****Monday**(Mais il est parti un dimanche, a dit qu'il rentrerait lundi)

**I stayed up waiting, anticipating and pacing**(Je suis restée à l'attendre, en anticipant et faisant les cent pas)

**But he was chasing paper **(Mais il cherchait de l'argent)

**Caught up in the game, that was the last I heard** (Pris dans le jeu, voilà la dernière chose que j'ai entendue) **]**

_**Il y a deux jours**_

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il me semblait bizarre mais il n'avait pas voulu se confier. Alors, j'avais laissé tomber. Seulement j'étais loin de me douter de _ça_. _Ils_ l'ont arraché à moi. Me tuant ainsi. Depuis que je lui avais dit que je voulais plus. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire car quoi qu'il fasse c'est lui qui menait la danse. Il sortait tout les soir mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Pourtant une phrase revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit dès qu'il passait la porte : _**«Je voudrais t'enchainer pour que tu ne partes plus mais je ne peux pas alors j'attends ».**_

Sauf qu'un jour ça a dérapé. Il est renté comme une furie et a pris un sac le remplissant d'habits.

_-Que fait-tu ?_

_-Je vais chercher de l'argent._ Me dit-il sans même me regarder.

-_Quoi ?!_

_-C'est bien toi qui a dit que tu voulais plus._

_-C'est eux !_

_-Mon ange, je t'en prie laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Tu en as déjà fais assez pour moi. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as tuer pour moi !_

_-C'est parce que je t'aime ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de t'aimer !_

_-C'est ça le problème ! Putain !_

_-Je ne comprends pas._ Soufflais-je les larmes inondant mes yeux.

Il partit en direction de la porte et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher parce que c'est lui qui guide et pas le contraire.

_-Au revoir, Bella. Je t'aime …_

_-N'oublie pas_ …

Et il était partit sans même se retourner.

**[He went out every night** (Il sortait tous les soirs )

**And baby that's alright **(Et bébé, ça ne me dérange pas, )

**I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side **(Je t'ai dis que quoi que tu fasses je serai à tes cotés )

**Cause I'm a ride or die*** **(Parce que je suis un marche ou crève )

**Whether you fail or fly* **(Que tu faillisse ou vole )

**Well shit at least you tried. **(Bon sang au moins tu as essayé )

**But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died **(Mais quand tu as franchi cette porte, une partie de moi est morte)

**I told you I wanted more, but that not what I had in mind **(Je t'ai dis que je voulais plus, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit, )

**I just want it like before **(Je veux juste que ce soit comme avant )

**We were dancing all night **(Nous dansions toute la nuit )

**Then they took you away, stole you out of my life **(Et puis ils t'ont pris, ils t'ont arraché à ma vie )

**You just need to ****remember****….** (Tu dois juste te rappeler... )**]**

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Il n'était pas revenu. Et j'attendais. Encore. Parce que je l'aime. Car je lui ai toujours dit _**« Le monde peut pendre fin mais tant que tu es alors je suis ! »**_. Sans lui je n'existe pas, il était ma drogue. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Une partie de moi, me disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, pire, je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je devais arrêter ce gachit et espérer qu'il n'oublierait pas. Alors, dans un ultime moment de lucidité je décidais que s'en était fini. Puisqu'il l'avait dit. C'était lui qui dirigeait. Certains ce diront « Elle a bien vécu sans lui auparavant ! » et moi je répondrais « Après avoir connu le bonheur peut-on appeler notre misérable existence un vie ? ». Je ne le crois pas, sincèrement. Je me levais donc du sol froid et dur et m'avançais vers _son_ piano. Je pris une feuille, un stylo et commençais à écrire …

_**Il mio salvatore**, **_

_**La solitude m'a tuée mais tu m'as détruite**_

_**Mais je t'aime et je savais alors je t'attends parce que bébé tu es mien**_

_**J'ai fait la guerre pour toi. Oui j'ai tué et alors tant que c'est pour toi ?**_

_**Tu m'appelle " mon ange gardien" pourtant c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Amour dis leur, dis leur que tu es mien!**_

_**Je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais**_

_**N'oublie pas … **_

**[** **I ****will**** love you ****till**** the ****end**** of time** (Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps )

**I would ****wait**** a million ****years **(J'attendrais un million d'années )

**Promise ****you'll****remember****that****you're**** mine **

(Promets-moi que tu te rappelleras que tu es à moi )

**Baby ****can**** you see ****through**** the ****tears**(Bébé, peux-tu voir à travers les larmes )

**Love you more**(Je t'aime plus )

**Than those bitches before**(Que ces garces d'avant )

**Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember**

(Dis que tu t'en rappelleras - oh bébé – dis que tu t'en rappelleras )

**I ****will**** love you ****till**** the ****end**** of time**(Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps ) **]**

_La fin est quelque chose que l'on ne peut contrôler comme l'amour, le temps, la vie, l'avenir ainsi que l'invisible. Est-ce que tout le monde a le droit à sa fin heureuse ou est-ce un prix qu'il nous obtenir? Peut-on aimer quelqu'un au point de le détruire? Ou l'amour n'est-il qu'une blague? Peut-on savoir avant de savoir? Je ne sais pas. L'amour est le plus mortel des poisons, pire que la guerre, il a décimé de nations entières. Prenons l'exemple d'Hélène de Troie, tous morts pour une femme. Voici juste la fin de cette triste histoire, dans une rubrique nécrologique._

_8 Décembre 2012 _

_Un jeune homme retrouvé mort à l'arrière d'un bar répondant au nom de Edward Cullen._

_10 Janvier 2013_

_Une jeune femme du nom d'Isabella Swan retrouvée morte chez elle. Des experts estiment la date de son suicide le 10 Décembre 2012._

_Et après tout ça une seul question subsiste : Qui se souviendra d'eux ?_

* * *

Salut! Si l'histoire n'ai pas exactement ce que la chanson raconte c'est pas grave la chanson sert juste à "illustrer" en quelque sorte l'OS. Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est

"Blue jeans" de Lana Del Rey. Voilà je pense avoir tout dis …

Ah oui! DÉSOLÉ si ce n'est pas très joyeux surtout en cette période de fêtes. En parlant de ça BONNES FÊTES A TOUS!

*****: "Ride or die" se rapproche de vivre ou mourir **

****: cela veut dire mon sauveur en italien**

***:" you fail or fly" se rapproche de "tu soit en échec ou que tu réussisse" **

******: les pensées de Bella pas les miennes mais elle parle ici des femmes qui se font trompé par leur mari et je ne pense pas que beaucoup apprécient.**


	2. Fatalité

**The « Dark legends quilleutes pack » Contest **

**Disclamer: tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer (sauf ceux que j'ai inventés), seul l'histoire est crée par mes soins. **

**Character(s) : Leah **

**Rated : M Genre : Fantasy **

**Résumé : Lorsque les vielles prophétie se réveillent et que Sam commet l'erreur de trop, Leah décide de laisser sa vrai nature prendre le dessus. **

_**Fatalité**_

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Sous prétexte qu'il est l'alpha, il pense avoir tout les droits. J'étais en colère, vraiment furieuse. Sam m'avait exclu parce que j'avais osé parler de sa petite chérie ''Emily''. Et il pensait vraiment que j'allais juste revenir en me trainant à quatre pattes. Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Je sais ! Je vais partir ! De tout façon je ne manquerai à personne. Ils pensent tous que je suis jalouse car Sam m'a quitté pour ma cousine mais en faite j'en avais royalement rien à foutre de qui baisait Sam. C'est juste … je n'en pouvais plus de jouer au gentille petit loup qui sauve les humains des méchants vampires peut-être que c'est eux qui ont raison au final. Les humains ne sont pas nos égaux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire comme s'ils l'étaient. Toute ma vie j'avais fais les bon choix et où cela m'avait il mené ? Je suis seule, la meute entière me déteste, mon frère me hais ( pas comme si ça faisait quelque chose), mon père est mort et m'a mère s'est trouvée un copain. Tout le monde autour de moi vit dans un bonheur parfait. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi d'avoir ma fin heureuse. Le juste retour des choses.

Oui, j'étais furieuse et au lieu de partir faire un tour et revenir comme un bon petit chien, j'eus une meilleur idée. Pourquoi pleurer sur mon sort si je ne me donnais pas les moyens d'être plus haut ? Après tout j'ai tout pour moi. Je suis une femme et une louve. Je suis forte et à partir de maintenant je suis aussi … impitoyablement mauvaise.

Ma décision prise, je m'élançais à toute vitesse et me transformais. Mes membres se contorsionnaient mue par une force indescriptible. La magie qui émanait de moi était étouffante mais elle avait un goût amer attirant. Dark magic. Je sentais mon corps changé tout en restant le même sauf que je ne souffrais plus. Le mal était vraiment plus alléchant.

Une fois métamorphosée, je courus à travers la forêt et m'évadai tout simplement. J'avais succombé au mal et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Ça avait été si facile, si normal comme si … comme si j'étais née pour faire partie des ténèbres. Pas besoin de règle, pas besoin de quelqu'un ni de quelque chose. Juste la liberté. Pouvoir sentir le vent s'engouffrait dans mon pelage sans me soucier de rien parce que aujourd'hui je suis peut-être seule mais libre. Lors de ma transformation j'avais sentie un lien se couper. Maintenant, je comprenais que c'était le lien qui me relier à la meute, à l'alpha. Je n'étais plus une quilleute mais Leah … juste Leah.

Quelques minutes, heures ou jours, je ne sais plus, plus tard, je sentis une odeur humain. Je m'en approchai et découvris un couple. Bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé ? La partie importante allait commencé. J'avais pris une décision mais allais je m'y tenir pour ça je n'avais qu'une chose à faire. Après cela, je pourrais enfin vivre comme je l'entends. J'allais les tuer. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Plus personne ne pourra me sauver mais voulais je être sauver ? Non.

Je repris forme humaine et m'avançais dans mon plus simple appareil vers l'homme qui se trouvé maintenant seul à chercher du bois. Je me plaçais derrière lui et l'enlaçais laissant mes mains naviguer sur son torse. Il tourna la tête et comprit que je n'étais pas sa copine néanmoins il me sourit et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il n'était pas laid mais je ne pouvais le qualifier de beau. Il était humain mais il était surtout mort.

-Je suis électrique ce soir... Susurrai-je à son oreille et d'un coup sec et précis, plaçais mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête avant de lui casser la nuque de sang-froid.

C'était fait. Aussi facilement que ça. Je revins à leur campement où se trouvait la fille, ramassa une branche qui se trouvait par terre et la lui plantai dans la poitrine. L'amour ne paye pas tout comme la gentillesse. J'entrai dans leur tente et fouillai dans les habits de ma dernière victime et trouvais mon bonheur : une jupe en cuir noir avec la veste assortie, des bas avec porte-jarretelles tout aussi noir, des sous-vêtements en dentelle de la même couleur et un tee-shirt blanc le tout avec des talons aiguilles noir. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas ici pour faire du camping. J'enfilais tout et marchais dans le bois sans aucun état d'âme, sans aucun regard pour mes victimes. Ne dit-on pas ''les morts avec les morts, les vivants avec les vivants'' ? Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'arrivais enfin à l'orée de la forêt. La question était dans quel ville, état ou même pays étais-je ? Seul le temps nous le dira, ça tombe bien j'en ai à revendre. Je sortis de derrière les arbres et atterris dans un parking désert. Parfait. Moi qui avais besoin d'un moyen de locomotion. Je n'avais qu'à en faucher une mais le choix n'était pas génial. Je pris donc celle en meilleur état c'est-à-dire une mini cooper noir. Super. Je conduisis à travers – je l'appris plus tard – Sacramento jusqu'au lendemain soir. À la tombé de la nuit, j'entrais dans un bar dans l'espoir de pouvoir de trouver mon meilleur ami. Jack Daniel's. Le bar était vide comme je les aiment. Je m'assis au comptoir et attendis que le barman revienne de je-ne-sais-où quand une chanson qui passait à la radio retenu mon attention les paroles était :

**I won't cry myself to sleep, like a sucker.****  
****I won't cry myself to sleep, if i do, I'll die.****  
****Now you fall asleep with another, damn you.**

Je ne veux pas pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir, comme une idiote.  
Je ne veux pas pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir, si je le fais, je meurs.  
Maintenant tu t'endors près d'une autre, maudit toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson me parlait elle ? Peut-être parce que je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Sauf que pour moi le ''tu'' représente plutôt l'homme en général. Je haïssais les gens amoureux. Et je me détestais de les jalouser. Pourquoi m'enticher de quelqu'un qui ne me servirait à rien ? Et puis à quoi bon repensai à ça maintenant, j'avais pris ma décision. Plus de retour en arrière.

C'est le barman ma foi canon qui me sortis de mes idées noires.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire. Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur comptoir.

-Me baiser ici et maintenant mais pour l'instant je me contenterai d'un double whisky. Rétorquai-je froidement. Il sembla décontenancé mais se repris en me servant.

C'est dans un silence parfait que je bus mon verre avant de me levais pour partir. Je sortis quelques billets que j'avais trouvés dans la voiture et les posais sur le comptoir. J'allais passer la porte quand le barman m'interpella.

-Dis ta proposition tient toujours. Lança-t-il comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait mais allais-je succomber ? Certainement. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée allongée sur ce putain comptoir avec la bouche d'un beau barman soudée à la mienne. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Sur mes seins en train de les malaxer durement à travers mon tee-shirt, sur mes jambes les écartant fébrilement ou encore dans mes cheveux court. En parlant de durement, je sentis en même temps son excitation contre mon corps. Mais je décidai de prendre les choses en main et le poussais d'une main. Il me regarda surpris et en retour je lui souris moqueusement en me mettant debout sur le comptoir. Je commençais par enlever mon haut lui dévoilant ma poitrine ornée de dentelle rouge sang et lâchais un petit rire en l'entendant soupirer. Je continuai avec mes talons et ma jupe lui laissant le plaisir de pouvoir me désirer.

-La vue te plait ? Demandai-je narquoisement.

-Je ne … je ne veux pas te mentir. Bafouilla-t-il comme un pré-pubère.

-Alors ne parle pas. Répondis-je sèche.

Je terminais lentement, très lentement de me dévoiler pour lui laisser le temps de baver. Je fis glisser ma bretelle gauche, le coté du mal, le long de mon bras Cette fois je l'entendis bien grogner et je descendis du comptoir satisfaite mais pas complètement. À son tour maintenant. Il me regarda perdu alors que je m'approchais de lui féline. Je le pris par les épaules et l'envoyais contre le bar sans aucune douceur. Il m'avait excitée, il devait assurer. Il me fixa pendant un long moment surpris que je sois aussi forte ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.

_Et oui, je suis plus forte que toi mon coco !_ Pensai-je amèrement. L'ambiance était passée de lubrique à sincèrement tendue.

-Bon ben, t'attend quoi ? Le déluge ? Ou tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? Souris-je toute mon excitation retrouvé.

-Je vais pencher pour la deuxième option. Répondit-il en reprenant contenance.

Il commença alors à faire passer au ralenti son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et je dus avouer à mes dépends que même si c'était complètement idiot je trouvais totalement excitant. Hum. Ses abdos étaient un pur délice pour mes yeux avides de plus. Il était musclé mais pas à l'excès, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus plaisant à regarder.

Je mordis la lèvre d'appréhension alors qu'il glissait deux doigts sur les bords de son jeans. Il le fis lentement, très lentement, tomber sur ses pieds et l'enjamba sans me lâchait des yeux.

Il allait faire la même chose avec son boxer mais je l'en empêchais.

-Laisse-moi faire … susurrai-je d'une voix sensuelle en tombant à ses genoux.

J'arrachai son dernier vêtement d'un geste net et précis et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, pris toute sa longueur dans ma bouche. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fis pomper durement.

-Huum … oui … bordel … comme ... me

Alors qu'il grognait et gémissait fortement, je continuai de pomper. Je faisais tourner ma langue autour de sa verge avant de le mordre. J'étais la dominante. Il n'était qu'un jeu.

-Aie ! Mais... dit-il en me fixant interloqué.

-Désolé. Souris-je innocemment.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et le jetai sans aucune douceur sur une banquette alentour.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il avait compris que j'étais dangereuse mais son excitation n'avait pas changer. Ah. Ces humains me feront toujours rire.

Je m'empalai sur lui faisant claquer nos cuisse alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Il essayait toujours de se relever donc je posai une main autoritaire sur son torse le maintenant allongé. Il dut comprendre car il ne fit plus rien. Je continuai mes va et viens mais ce n'était pas assez. Je penchai donc sur son oreille et chuchotai.

-Dis … le.

-Qu … quo ... quoi … ?

-Dis que je suis celle qui domine.

-Tu …

Je claquai sa cuisse pour qu'il réponde. Le pauvre avait du mal à se retenir mais il semblait savoir que je le tuerai si il jouissait avant moi. Je le tuerai de toute façon.

-Tu … es … la … do … do … do …

Je claquai encore mais plus fort cette fois. Il gémit de douleur et recommença.

-Tu … es … la … do … dominante. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je le claquai encore pour le plaisir et sentis l'orgasme me submerger. J'arquai mon dos et lançai ma tête en arrière en criant à la délivrance.

-Oh ! Oui !

Je repris mon souffle et vis qu'il me fixai. Je lui souris gentiment avant de juste lui fracasser la tête contre la table la plus proche. Je me levai et allai derrière le comptoir pour me laver les mains. Ça avait été un bon moment.

Je ramassai mes habits et me rhabillai.

En passant la porte je risquai un regard au corps inerte que j'avais laissé. Pathétique. Pitoyable. Je ris toute seule et remontai dans ma voiture en route pour ''de nouvelles aventures''. Je mis le contacte et éclatai de rire sans aucune raison.

**Pendant ce temps-là à la réserve Pov Sam**

J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder un match dans ma petite maison pendant qu'Emily préparait le diner quand toute la meute entra. Je les regardais hagard.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Leah. Elle est partie. Répondis Seth.

-Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça que vous venez ? Elle fait ça souvent. Elle reviendra.

-Non. Murmura Embry.

-C'est différent. On ne l'entend lorsqu'on se transforme. Précisa Paul.

Et soudain je repartis des années en arrière, peu de temps après ma première mutation. Les autres pense que j'étais parti par peur mais en faite Billy m'avait amené chez un chaman qui m'avait raconté toutes nos légendes. Mais une des plus noir qui me revint en mémoire.

Il avait dit : -Dans la plupart des légendes nous sommes du coté du bien mais il existe bien d'autres légendes moins plaisantes à entendre comme celle que je vais te raconter. Il y a de cela bien des décennies, un jeun homme du nom de Mataka Katawe a déserté la meute alors que nous étions en pleine guerre contre les sang-froids mais le pire a été lorsqu'il a rejoint leur camp. Là-bas, il a épouse une humaine retenue esclave par les vampires. Ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble à la tombée de la nuit et vivre libre. Mais sa déserte contrairement à ce qu'il pensait lui avait couté cher. Il était devenu un tueur et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il l'a compris et sa femme la fuit craignant pour la vie de son enfant, elle était enceinte. Elle est arrivée à la réserve, a accouché et y a abandonné son enfant pour repartir à la recherche de son mari. Elle pensait idiotement qu'elle pourrait le ramener. Il l'a tué et s'est senti tellement coupable qu'il a renoncé à sa part humaine pour devenir un animal. C'est une fatalité. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de problème de ce genre mais en désertant il a maudit toute sa lignée.

Il avait enchainé sur d'autres légendes mais c'était celle-ci qui m'avait le plus marqué. Si Leah faisait partie de sa lignée alors elle n'aurait aucune chance de retour en arrière.

-Oh mon dieu ! Sam ! Tu dois la retrouver ! S'écria Emily me ramenant à la réalité.

-Vous cherchez dans tout les environs ? Demandai-je à la meute.

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-On a une trace. Rétorqua Jacob se détachant du groupe.

-Allons-y.

**Pov Leah**

Cela faisait prés d'un an maintenant que j'étais partie et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. J'avais tué tellement de gens que mes doigt ne suffisaient plus pour les compter. Je m'étais improvisée veuve noir et étais devenue riche. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps ne pouvait plus continuer à ce rythme là. Alors aujourd'hui, j'avais pris ma décision. J'étais en ce moment même sur la falaise de la Push. Retour au source. J'allais sauter lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. Je me tournai pour voir apparaître à l'orée du bois Sam.

-Salut. Dis-je d'une voix enfantine en

-J'avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De toi Leah.

-Bien sur. Le grand Sam a toujours raison.

-Reviens dans la meute. S'il-te-plait. Pour ton bien.

-Je peut pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est à cause d'Emily ? Tu sais que je peux pas controler ça ! Lança-t-il accusateur.

-Mais arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Je ne t'aime pas !

-Tu as vraiment changé.

-Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça c'est toi qui ne me connais pas !

-Tu as peut-être raison … mais les quilleutes ne sont pas comme ça.

-Alors peut-être que je n'en suis pas une.

-Mais peut-être que si. Me supplia-t-il mais ça ne marchait plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus Sam. Je suis passer à autre chose mais ne compte pas sur moi pour suivre t'es règle en bois ! Je ne suis plus une quilleute et je …

-Ne fais pas ça ! Leah ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu ne pourra plus redevenir humaine.

-Alors peut-être que j'en ai juste marre de devoir être humaine. Je suis une louve bordel ! Je suis un animal … Adieu Sam.

Et sans prendre mon reste je courus jusqu'au bord de la falaise et dans un plongeon magistrale disparut … à jamais.

**Pov Sam **

Je rentrai et trouvai toute la meute dans mon salon m'interrogeant du regard.

-Elle est partie à jamais.

-Quoi ! Mais on a mis près d'un an à la suivre et quand enfin on a une chance de la ramener dans le droit chemin, tu la laisse s'enfuir ! Explosa Seth.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas parce que je savais. C'était la fatalité.

_**FIN**_


	3. Porn Life

**SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST !**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins (et les persos que j'ai crées).**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
**www . damn-addict-lemon . forum gratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes ! **

**Character(s): Caius **

**Rated : M Genre : Général **

**Résumé : Caius Volturi est une célébrité mais pas de celle que tout le monde connait. C'est une star du monde de la Californication. Il est beau, il est riche, il est seul mais dans l'envers du décor, le passé refait souvent surface. **

_**Porn Life**_

Jouer.

Ce seul mot me mettait en feu. Qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Autant de questions classiques et sans importance. À quoi bon réfléchir lorsque la vie nous offre tout. Je riais au nez de ces gens qui pensaient que la vie n'avait pas de sens et qu'il fallait lui en donner un. Faux! La vie a un sens il faut juste le trouver. Moi, par exemple, le sens de ma vie est de jouer mais pas aux jeux auxquels vous pensez. Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Je m'appelle Caius Dick. Oui, Dick signifie bite en anglais. Ça montre à quel point je suis un bon coup. Bien sur, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, en réalité c'est Volturi. Mais ici, il faut être ostentatoire. J'ai vingt-trois ans et une chevelure blonde cendrée que les filles adorent. Je ne suis pas un athlète mais j'ai la forme. Des yeux bleus dont je me souviens à peine tellement je ne me regardais plus dans le miroir. En même temps, quand on a ma vie, on a pas vraiment envie de se regarder dans un miroir.

Ici, on est au pays du luxe et de la luxure, de l'ostentatoire, de la lubricité et de la concupiscence. On est en Californie, à Hollywood. Je détestais cet état, encore plus cette ville mais l'argent est le nerf de la guerre. J'avais besoin d'argent alors j'étais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme qui vend son corps au monde. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais jamais répondre à ces satanées questions. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je donnais assez de moi pour ne pas avoir en plus à aborder ma vie privée.

La vie était devenue un jeu. C'était tellement plus facile comme ça.

.

.

.

.

Biiiip … Biiiip …

J'envoyai valser mon réveil. La journée commençait … trop tôt. Je me levai et me préparai comme tout les matins depuis maintenant deux ans. Je pris un café, enfilai une veste en cuir noir et une paire de basket avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel à double tour.

J'habitais dans un hôtel pour me sentir plus libre. Je savais que je pouvais tout quitter. Je n'avais qu'à rendre la clé à la réception et s'en était fini. Quitter ce monde de fou – parce qu'on parlait bien d'un ''monde'' et non pas d'une simple ville – et être libre mais la vie n'est jamais si facile alors autant s'amuser.

Une fois dehors, je profitai de la légère brise matinale sachant que dans quelques heures une chaleur torride l'aura remplacée. Je mis mes gants de motard et mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. J'enclenchai mon Ipod et choisi Sex on fire de Kings of Leon. Je montai sur ma Suzuki SVF 650 GLADIUS et démarrai au quart de tour, en route pour le boulot.

.

.

.

.

Un heure plus tard, j'y étais.

A peine, eus-je mis un pied dans les locaux que les maquilleuses se jetèrent sur moi. Je les laissais faire comme absent. De toutes façons, à quoi bon se battre ?

Après une séance de maquillage et d'habillage en tout genre, je me retrouvai seulement affublé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un élastique retenant ma tignasse blonde. À ce demander ce qui avait pu prendre autant de temps. Deux coups furent frappés et le diable entra.

-Ça y est ? Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il se frottant les mains et en pensant au fric qu'il allait se faire dans quelques mois.

-Oui, Aro. C'est bon. Rétorquai-je las.

Je considérais plus Aro comme un proxénète qu'un citoyen honnête mais c'était lui qui remplissait les chèques alors je n'avais pas grand chose à dire.

C'était la première session qu'on tournait alors je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ma partenaire et pour tout dire … je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Lorsque j'arrivai, on m'accueillit comme un roi. Tous des hypocrites !

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Questionnai-je Alice.

-Heidi est déjà à sa place. Tu n'as qu'à entrer. Répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle me dit. Le jeu allait commencer.

.

.

.

.

Je poussai tout doucement la porte de la salle de jeu appréhendant ce que j'allais découvrir. Quand elle fut totalement ouverte, je me retrouvai face à une femme brune, assez grande, une poitrine tout à fait … délicieuse, assise en position de soumission ne portant que pour seul vêtement un corset en dentelle rouge sang comme ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Alors … commençai-je, m'accroupissant devant elle. C'est toi la petite nouvelle qui veut me défier?

Je la toisai de haut en bas attendant patiemment une réplique sanglante. Je souris parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran d'ouvrir la bouche. J'attendis cinq minutes et me relevai en riant. Tellement prévisible. Je partis au fond de la chambre et ouvris l'armoire qui se trouvait là. J'en sortis une paire de menottes en cuir, des plugs et une pince à mamelons.

-Tu ne parles plus? Demandai-je déçu.

-Pourquoi jouer à ça ? Tu n'es pas un dominant. Répliqua-t-elle fière.

-Je le suis … à mes heures perdues. Rétorquai-je. Lève-toi. Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle le fit sans aucun doute. Je la guidai jusqu'au lit à baldaquin noir et doré se trouvant en plein milieu de la salle. Je l'y allongeai et la menottai aux montants du lit.

-Dis-moi que je vais aimer. Gémit-elle.

-Plus que ça. Tu vas crier. Susurrai-je à son oreille. Mais on va commencer doucement.

Je sortis un vibromasseur de la commode se trouvant à coté du lit. Lorsque je me retournai, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'excitation. Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de sa cyprine. Parfait. Elle était prête. Je posai le jouet sur la commode et entrepris de la déshabiller. Je défis d'abord le nœud papillon que formaient les lacets, sur sa poitrine. Je m'attaquai ensuite à ces derniers le plus lentement possible alors qu'elle gémissait.

Au bout de trois trous, elle commença à frotter ses cuisse pour essayer, en vain, d'atténuer son excitation croissante mais plus mes doigts descendaient plus elle soupirait. Je continuai encore plus poussivement, avide de son désir.

Après cinq minutes, j'eus enfin terminé avec son corset et l'en libérai. Elle souffla de soulagement et laissa sa tête tomber à droite, sauf que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Je commençai à peine. C'était ça sa punition : j'allais la faire mourir de désir pour mon sexe.

Je pris le vibromasseur me léchant la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation. J'étais si pressé que je ne pris pas le temps d'examiner son corps. Je débutai un long chemin, avec le vibromasseur, sur son anatomie. Elle leva la tête suivant ma main des yeux, tremblant de convoitise. J'arrivai au point nommé mais déviai rapidement sur ses cuisses. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. A ce moment-là, elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je le plus innocemment du monde, lui souriant.

-Euh … mais … bégaya -t-elle.

-Que veux tu? Tu n'as qu'à demander. Dis-je patient.

À ce moment, je sus qu'elle avait compris car une lueur mutine passa dans ses yeux noirs de désir.

-Je veux … ça … je … veux … que tu t'amuses … avec. Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

J'enfonçai le gode dans sa chatte en feu. Elle cria de surprise mais revint très vite dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle commença par quelques gémissements alors que j'enclenchai le bouton ''on''. Je poussai les vibrations à leurs maximum et me levai allant chercher le reste de mes … jouets. J'étais resté très soft, d'habitude j'aurais utiliser un fouet ou d'autres choses plus … osées. Pour cette fois, le soft serait très bien.

Je ramassai les jouets que j'avais laissés sur le bureau, quelques minutes auparavant. Je revins vers elle tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous l'effet des vibrations. Je sortis un lubrifiant de la commode et en enduisis les plugs. Je les lui mis dans l'anus alors qu'elle me suppliait de la prendre. Elles passèrent sans mal puisqu'elle était expérimentée. Je le savais mais je voulais la tester, voir ses limites, voir jusqu'où elle me faisait confiance. Elle était _très_ expérimentée.

Elle était dans un état second comme possédée. En fait, c'était ça. Elle était possédée, terrassée par la volupté. Ses jérémiades ne cessaient plus et j'aimai ça. J'aimai l'entendre m'implorer de la délivrer mais je n'en avais pas fini.

Je pris mon dernier jouet et pas des moindres: les pinces à mamelons. Je les plaçai à l'endroit prévu pétrissant ses seins au passage. Elle cria encore et cela me donna une idée. Je souris, machiavélique.

J'arrachai littéralement un bout de tissu des rideaux du lit et le lui attachai sur les yeux.

-Qu' … est … sss … han …

-Juste … ressens. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je tirai sur les pinces d'une main et commençai de lents mouvements de va-et-viens avec le vibro de l'autre. J'aimai écouter ses jérémiades et bientôt, je n'en pus plus. Je me déshabillai et pris mon pénis en érection au creux de mes mains la laissant à son plaisir. Je débutai par des mouvements lents, assis dos contre le lit, ma tête échouée sur le matelas.

Une boule se formait dans mon ventre. Mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides. La boule grossissait de plus en plus. Je gémis. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés. Je grognai. La boule était sur le point d'exploser. Je râlai. Mes sens étaient décuplés. Je grondai.

Elle pleurnichait. Elle allait venir. Elle bougeait. Je la sentais. Je bougeai. Elle criait. Je grinçai. Elle se lamentait. Je l'accompagnai. Nous devions nous libérer. Ça allait arriver.

La boule nous maudissait. Nous l'expulsions.

Elle bougeait la tête dans tout les sens et ne cessait ses lamentations. Je pris son menton dans ma main la forçant à me regarder, en sachant qu'elle ne me verrait pas. Le coté dominant allait ressortir maintenant. Elle avait eu raison. Je n'étais pas un dominant mais il y avait une chose que je voulais. Je lui avais promis.

-Je … j-jjj ... m'ap … ppp … pelle ... Éric. Je … t'or … rrr ...donne … deeee ... crier … mon … nom. Lui imposai-je.

Elle ne put pas répondre tellement le plaisir la submergeait. Elle hocha simplement la tête se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure.

J'étais fébrile.

La sueur de mon front coulait sur mon torse nu.

La boule était prête à éclater.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

J'en avais presque mal.

S.O.S .

Enfin … libération.

Orgasme.

-Han … oui ! …

-Éééééééééric !

Nous hurlâmes en chœur notre jouissance. J'éjaculai dans mes mains mettant au passage tout mon foutre sur mes abdos. Je soufflai longuement, la respiration hachée.

-Tu m'as fait douter. Dit-elle.

Je l'avais oublié trop accaparé par mon plaisir. Je me levai et entrai dans la salle de bain attenante. Je pris une serviette et me nettoyai sommairement. Je sortis, de l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo, une pommade et repartis dans la chambre. Elle était là … allongée sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé, en même temps elle était menottée comment l'aurait-elle fait ?

Je lui débandai les yeux et la détachai. Je la libérai ensuite des plugs et du vibromasseur que je posai sur la commode. Elle se releva en position assise.

-Donnes-moi tes mains. Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle me les donna sans dire un mot mais je savais que ce silence n'allait pas durer. Elle me fixa alors que j'ouvrais le tube de pommade et lui en mettais sur les poignets. Je les lui massai tournant la tête vers elle attendant qu'elle parle enfin.

-Je ne sais plus si ce que je veux est le BD/SM, l'échangisme ou juste … toi.

-Pour les deux premiers, tu dois faire un choix. Par contre pour le dernier, j'espère réellement que ce n'est pas ça parce que sinon tu es dans la merde. Ris-je.

Soudain, on applaudit. Nous nous tournâmes d'un seul homme vers l'ombre qui nous observait dans un coin de la salle.

-Damon. Alors … le spectacle t'as plu ? Questionnai-je rhétorique.

-Génial. Même si j'aurais aimé participé …

-COUPÉ ! Cria le metteur en scène. C'EST DANS LA BOITE !

.

.

.

.

-Ouf. J'en peux plus et j'ai besoin d'une douche. Lança Damon.

-Et moi, d'une clope. Rétorquai-je.

-Attends ! Je t'accompagne. Signifia Heidi.

Je sortis du plateau et me dirigeai vers l'emplacement ''fumeur''après m'être rhabiller. Bien sur, elle me suivit. Cette situation me rappela une chanson. Californication des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

C'était elle. La petite fille emplie de rêve qui c'était retrouvée à tourner des films pornographiques avec un connard comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ?

Oui, et moi, je me vends à Hollywood.

J'arrivai enfin au coin fumeur et m'assis. Heidi qui m'avait patiemment suivit jusque là, se posa à mes côtés et me regarda pendant que j'allumai ma cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir acteur de film porno?

Vraiment?

-L'argent. Répondis-je simplement.

Pendant un moment, elle ne parla plus et cela fit du bien à mon crâne qui avait souffert d'entendre ses gémissements aigus. Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Les femmes avaient un sérieux problème avec le silence.

-Et tu ne me retournes pas la question?

-Non.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

Je tirais une taffe de ma clope et me relevai prêt à partir. Je tournai les talons lorsque qu'une voix interrompit mes mouvements. Je restai un moment juste là à l'écouter.

-Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka. You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf … Chantonnait-elle.

-I can do it like a brother. Do it like a dude. Continuai-je me retournant vers elle.

-Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you, chanta-t-elle vraiment me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qui est-ce qui t'envoie? Murmurai-je.

Elle sourit … mutine, baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Je réitérai ma question mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle voulait que j'emploie la manière forte. Je la pris par les épaules et la secouai lui hurlant ma putain de question. Quand je la relâchai son visage était baigné de larmes.

-Caius … tu es parti … il y a … dix ans de ça. Tu m'as abandonnée. Je croyais qu'on s'aimait et aujourd'hui, tu n'arrives même plus à me reconnaître … pleura-t-elle.

-Antonella ? Tu … tu.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

-Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi être parti ?

-A ton avis.

-Pour ça, Hein ? Pour ''Hollywood'' ?

-Non. Tu devrais partir.

Je lui pris le coude et la poussai vers la sortie mais elle se retourna et me donna une gifle monumentale.

-Je ne partirais pas avant que tu m'aies donné une bonne explication. Cria-t-elle.

-Je devais partir! Haussai-je le ton.

J'étais en colère. En colère contre elle de ne pas vouloir comprendre, contre les producteurs qui nous criaient de revenir pour tourner la scène suivante mais surtout contre moi pour n'avoir rien prévu.

-Mais pourquoi m'as tu laissé? M'implora-t-elle.

-Tu le sais très bien.

Les larmes roulaient les unes après les autres lorsque je partis en direction du plateau sans me retourner. Elle était de l'histoire ancienne elle n'avait rien à me reprocher.

Vous voyez … ma vie est un jeu. Je pouvais faire du mal aux autres sans aucune pitié parce que je me fichai de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Peut-être aurai-je du la baiser avant de la laisser en plan? Non. De toutes façons, je sentais que ce n'étais pas la dernière fois que je la verrai.

Je l'avais reconnue à cause de cette chanson car elle me l'avait chantée lorsque je lui ai dit que je partais. Elle me l'avait littéralement crachée à la figure. Je n'aimais pas Antonella parce que c'était une hypocrite. Elle savait très bien la raison de mon départ puisque c'était elle.

A l'époque, j'avais un avenir, des ambitions. Elle m'avait tout enlevé. Je l'avais rencontrée à l'université. Au début, c'était bien entre nous. Je pensais même l'aimer mais elle me menait par le bout de la queue. Sans que je comprenne, je m'étais retrouvé à faire des études de médecine que je détestais et à oublier tout mes rêves.

J'ai finalement eu une illumination et j'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je lui ai parlé et lui ai dit que s'était fini. Elle avait pleurer et avait chanté cette putain de chanson. Elle m'avait alors dit qu'elle me suivrai, me retrouverai. J'avais compris à quel point elle était folle. J'avais fui le plus loin possible.

C'est comme cela que je m'étais retrouvé dans cet avion, à la place à coté du célèbre réalisateur de films pornographiques, Aro Mento. Il m'avait proposé ce dont j'avais besoin : un travail pour me payer un toit. À ce moment-là, je ne le connaissais pas et je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'aventurais en signant ce contrat. Je venais d'entrer dans l'envers du décor de la _porn__ life_.

Je m'étais dit : '' Chouette ! Un job dans lequel je n'ai qu'à baiser des filles sexy !''

J'avais eu raison. On me paye pour être un objet.

Finalement, c'est peut-être moi le jouet. Le sex toy.


End file.
